


Fires at Midnight

by ReaderJane



Category: Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fires at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andrea).



> Timeline: post-series  
> Disclaimer: it's all Janet's, except for Fires at Midnight, which is Jethro Tull's.

Ranger was reading reports on his computer when Tank stuck his head into the office.

"You still here, man? You better get going."

Ranger glanced at the time display on his screen. "Party's not 'til nine."

"Yeah, but you got to get your costume on." Tank's mouth slid into a wide grin.

"I'm not wearing a costume."

"That's not what I hear from Lois. She and Steph got something cooked up."

"You wearing a costume?"

The big man nodded. "Whatever Lois wants."

Ranger cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever?"

"Well…"

It was Ranger's turn to grin.

"I told Lois she could pick out the costumes. As long as mine's not pink."

Ranger waited.

"And no skirt. Or fur."

"You're whipped, Tank."

Tank ran a hand over his buzz cut, shot with gray. "It's worth a lot to keep my woman happy. You know that, too."

Ranger sighed. "Mr. Corelli got a threatening note in the mail today. I think his stalker is planning some incident for a Halloween surprise. I'm going to skip the party and keep tabs on things. I'll make it up to Stephanie later."

"Don't do that, Ranger. Carlito can run the store."

"Carlito wants to go to the party."

"Carlito wants you to show some faith in him. And the Bombshell doesn't want her son at the party. She wants her man."

Ranger sighed again. He shut down his computer. "All right. But I'm not wearing a costume."

Tank smiled knowingly. "See you there."

~~~

The lights were out when Ranger pulled his truck into the garage. He wondered if Stephanie had got impatient and left without him. She would be pissed, but it might be worth it to show up late to the party and claim he hadn't had time to put on a costume.

As soon as he unlocked the door he caught a whiff of smoke. Not emergency smoke. This was a woodfire. He could see the flicker reflected on the living room ceiling.

Why would Stephanie light a fire in the fireplace if they were going out?

Unless they weren't going out.

_I believe in fires at midnight  
when the dogs have all been fed.  
A golden toddy on the mantle,  
a broken gun beneath the bed.  
Silken mist outside the window,  
frogs and newts slip in the dark.  
Too much hurry ruins the body.  
I'll sit easy... fan the spark.___

He dropped his keys in the dish on the sideboard and strolled into the living room, expecting to see Stephanie on the couch. Instead the room was empty. A black silk bra was draped over the arm of the easy chair. A tray with two glasses and a crystal decanter full of amber liquid sat on the coffee table.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ranger caught another flicker on the stairway. He crossed the living room.

On each riser of the stairs was a small pumpkin-shaped candle. Their merry faces danced as if they were laughing. Ranger checked and was relieved to see that each pumpkin sat in a shallow fireproof dish. It always paid to be careful where Stephanie and flames were involved.

Slowly he ascended the stairs. He refused to favor the knee that was giving him more trouble these days. He turned at the landing and looked up to the second floor.

She stood at the top of the stairway. A bolero sat on top of her curls, and a long black cape swirled to her ankles. Underneath the cape her feet were bare.

Stephanie smiled, her cheeks pushing at the half-mask that covered the top of her face.

"I thought we deserved a night in."

"I'm all for that." He stood still, anticipating. Amazing how, after so many years, there was still so much to anticipate.

"Trick or treat?" she asked.

He smiled.

"Treat."

_Kindled by the dying embers  
of another working day.  
Go upstairs, take off your makeup.  
Fold your clothes neatly away.  
Me, I'll sit and write this love song  
as I all too seldom do,  
build a little fire this midnight.  
It's good to be back home with you._


End file.
